Princess of China
by KathDMD
Summary: After the fall of Planet Drule, the S.S. Explorer and its crew head back to Earth for a wedding...and uncover a few surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note__: This is a short story about...aw, heck, just read it. __It goes along with my other stories, but if you haven't read them, don't worry about it - you'll catch on quick._

_This story is dedicated to my friend __**Emie Mac**__, who was the first to know about it. And not only that, Jeff's her main man. Here's for you, my Doll!_

_And to my girl __**bknbu **__and my Lovey __**Wade Wells**__...there's a scene for you in Part 3, I think you'll know what I mean when you get there!_

_I own nothing except my characters, and I do this for fun/stress relief purposes only, and not profit._

_The lyrics are, as always, all for __**Mer3Girl**__._

_**Princess of China: Part 1**_

* * *

_"Once upon a time somebody ran_

_Somebody ran away saying fast as I can_

_I've got to go, I've got to go!_

_Once upon a time we fell apart_

_You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart..."_

_- Coldplay ft. Rihanna, "Princess of China"_

* * *

Commander Jonathan James Hawkins stifled an irritated sigh as the image of Earth came onto the screen. He knew he shouldn't be so annoyed, but he couldn't help it. The Voltron Vehicle Team had just defeated Emperor Zeppo and Viceroy Throk, and had begun the colonization of a new Planet Drule. He'd wanted to stay for longer than they had. Commander Hazar needed all the help he could get.

But no, they had to go back to Earth. For a _wedding_.

The commander didn't know the couple getting married. He only knew that half of his Vehicle Team had been invited. From the information he'd gathered, Cliff was a guest, Lisa was a bridesmaid with Ginger and Cinda, Shannon was a groomsman along with Modoch and Wolo, and Jeff was walking the bride down the aisle. And because of that, the Explorer had to dock in New York for a few days and take away from their original mission.

_Oh well, _he thought. He'd make the best of it. _I'll check on the triplex. And maybe Rich and I should go out. Hit up Per Se or Cipriani._

As if the captain was reading his mind, Richard Newley's ship hailed the Explorer, and his face appeared on the private screen in front of him. "Jon," he greeted his old friend, "what are we doing while we're in New York?"

"I was thinking we'd go back to the triplex and relax."

_"Boring." _The captain's smirk burned through him. "You need to come up with something better to do before we dock."

Hawkins smirked. "I'll let you know when I figure it out. How does that sound?"

"Like a cop-out."

"Good-bye, Rich." He shut the communication off and leaned back in the chair.

Back in the day, he and Rich had been quite the duo. Before they were promoted to Captain and Commander of the S.S. Explorer, back when they were both working under Commander Moriarty, they had been known to run wild when they docked, hitting up fancy restaurants or upscale bars and picking up women. Jon's uncle, Jacob Christopher Hawkins, had often used his influence and wealth to secure them entry into the best places. So it was no wonder that Rich wanted to do something.

But Uncle Jacob was gone. All that was left of him was Jon's inheritance.

There was something else that had died with him: Jon's philandering ways. When Uncle Jacob was alive, the commander had been more than happy to go out carousing, picking up random women, having flings and then literally calling it a night. But now that he was older, he began to think that maybe settling down with one woman wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

Ironically, he hadn't begun to think that way until Lieutenant Stensson made her way onto his ship last year.

Sitting back into his seat, Jon thought about exactly what he wanted to do for the few days they were docked in New York. He wanted to see the lieutenant again. He didn't know how he was going to make that happen, but he was going to try.

* * *

"I can't wait to see these dresses!" Ginger cried out as the dome-shaped buildings that made up Garrison island came into view. "I mean, if she's gonna be putting us in hot pink, then it had better be a _hot _dress!"

"You know who'll look good in hot pink, Cupcake? Cinda." Shannon smirked at Ginger, then turned his sights to the Miran Land Team member. "That hot pink will _pop _against her blue skin."

"Dude, now you sound like a girl." Ginger playfully pinched him. "And where the heck did you come up with _Cupcake_?"

"Since you're just as sweet as one." He shot her a cheesy wink.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, _gross_."

Lisa laughed off the Irishman's attempts at flirting with her Academy roommate. "What do you think, Jeff?" she asked her boyfriend, squeezing his hand. "Do you think I'll look as good in hot pink as Cinda will?"

The Air Team captain's dark eyes scanned the horizon over Garrison Island. He was completely oblivious to his girlfriend's words. It wasn't until she squeezed his hand harder that he took note. "Sorry, Lis. What did you say?"

She giggled. "Never mind." She rested her head against his shoulder and looked out at Garrison Island with him. "You're worrying because your best friend is getting married, and you don't know the groom all that well, other than the fact that he beat Lance's pants off at every shooting competition at the Academy. And you wish that you had met him a lot sooner than a couple of days before the wedding."

Jeff sighed. "Bingo."

She was right, of course. He wished fiercely that he had been around for the length of his best friend's relationship with her soon-to-be husband. He wanted to know who he was. He wanted to gauge for himself that David Rackens was a good guy, one worthy of Morgan Feld.

It had been easy with Keith. During their time at the Academy, when he and Keith Kogane were rooming together, Jeff knew exactly what was Morgan was getting. Their relationship may have been volatile, but at least he knew what it entailed and who was involved. As far as David was concerned, though, Jeff could only rely on testimonies from Modoch, Shannon, and Wolo. And the last time they saw him was five years ago. Five _years_.

"Well, you should stop worrying," Lisa attempted to soothe him. "Morgan's one of the smartest people I know. She wouldn't get married if she didn't think he was the kind of guy she could spend her entire life with."

"So do you think she would have married Keith if he hadn't gone to Arus?"

"Ooh." Lisa exhaled. "Honestly? I think, yes, they would have gotten married. But they'd be divorced by now."

_"Ouch," _Jeff winced.

At the mention of Keith's name, the Air Team captain's mind began to drift to another Kogane. _I really should make time to see Chris while we're on Earth, _he thought. _I did make him a promise to watch over his sister to the best of my ability. And I haven't seen her for a long time._

It was good that he wasn't technically in the bridal party. Yes, he would walk Morgan down the aisle, but he wasn't a groomsman. How much rehearsing could that possibly require? He quickly decided that on the night before the wedding, he would hang out with Christiane while everyone else was at the rehearsal dinner.

As soon as he made his decision, Lisa shot him a funny look. She was so intuitive, almost like she could read his mind, but she couldn't. She couldn't possibly know that he was planning on spending time with another woman while she was otherwise preoccupied.

Could she?

* * *

When the Explorer finally landed, Shannon nearly bounced down the gangplank, with Modoch and Wolo following close behind. They knew that their friends were waiting for them.

The bride and groom, David and Morgan, were already there. Jamie Gatehouse, David's shooting partner from the Academy and Shannon's old roommate, was waiting as well. Hanging out with them was Kelly Asimov, who was both an old friend of the bride's and Modoch's girlfriend. It was a small greeting party, but it was exciting nonetheless.

"Rackens! Gatehouse!" Shannon shouted, racing towards them joyfully. He grabbed each one of them for a patented one-armed guy "hug." He eyed Morgan, with her violet eyes and long black hair, shot with threads of aubergine and cerulean, before turning back to David. "Seven hells, man. You did good with this one. She's a looker."

"Hey, I thought we agreed before we even got on the Explorer: you can't say _seven hells _with an Irish brogue, man," Wolo teased the Irishman as he greeted his old friends. "David, Jamie, it's good to see you both." He glanced at Morgan and Kelly, then asked, confused, "Where's Cole?"

"Harmonn's coming in from Austin tonight," David explained. "His flight's not until later." Cole Harmonn, David's old Academy roommate and best man, had defected from the Garrison entirely after graduation and went to work for NASA. He was currently stationed in Texas, but wouldn't miss the wedding for anything.

He was going to say more, but he was cut off by Kelly's playful shriek. Modoch had lifted his girlfriend up in the air and was kissing her face all over. The guys laughed at what a doting, lovesick man he'd become.

"Mo, you'd better not let Harmonn catch you doing all that lovey-dovey stuff," Jamie warned the giant Land Team member. "The king of the hook-ups will never let you live it down."

As Modoch laughed in response, Jeff came bounding down the gangplank, his eyes scanning for his best friend. "Morganza!" he cried out, racing from his girlfriend's side to the bride. He enveloped her in a sweeping embrace and kissed the side of her face. "I've missed you!"

She laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Amigo! I've missed you too! So much! Thank God you're here - I can't get married without you." She noticed the girls out of the corner of her eye. Pulling away from Jeff, she moved to embrace the rest of her friends.

Morgan had one arm around Lisa and the other around Ginger, while Kelly had both arms wrapped around her old roommate, Cinda. "Oh, I love this picture," Cliff greeted the bride. "But there's someone missing. Actually, _two _someones. Where's my Mate? And where's Len?"

David didn't know his fiancée's friends from the Explorer, but he _did _know Aidan Dalloway and Lenora Stensson. "I think she's still working," he informed the Land Team captain. "She's pulling the late shift because she's taking a few days off from work for the wedding. And I'm sure Aidan's waiting for her."

"Why would Aidan be waiting for Len?" Cinda asked as the pieces slowly came together.

"Because," Kelly answered, "they've been joined at the hip since Len's mother passed away."

Silence. The friends-turned-family stood around in a stunned silence.

Finally, Cliff cleared his throat. "So you're telling us that my Mate is dating Len?"

Morgan nodded. "Yup. I know, it came as a surprise to me, too."

Lisa's large, dark eyes opened even wider in surprise. "But what about Sve -"

"We know, Lis," Kelly cut her off. "We _know_. The weird thing is, she's still wearing Sven's wedding band around her neck." She shrugged. "Dalloway doesn't seem to mind. He's crazy about her. I have to admit, they seem pretty happy with each other."

Ginger blinked incredulously. "I don't believe it."

"Me neither." With one arm draped over Morgan's shoulders, Jeff's gaze shot towards David. "So, Morganza, are you going to officially introduce me to your fiancé, or do I have to do the honors myself?"

She laughed. "Oh, of course, Amigo. Hon," she called called out, "come over here. I want you to meet my best friend in the entire world. This," she announced proudly, "is Jeffrey Manabu Aki, captain of the Voltron Vehicle Force _and _its Air Team."

"Pleasure." David shook Jeff's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jeff. I've heard a lot about Morgan's amigo." He offered a rare smile that reached his grey eyes. Then, turning to his fiancée, he asked, "I thought Lenora was your best friend...?"

"_Wifey_, Dave. She's my _Wifey_. Jeff here is my best friend."

David looked confused, locking eyes with Shannon. "Okay, then. What's left to say to that, old boy?"

"Seven hells," Shannon answered.

_"Shannon!" _Wolo chided. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't say 'seven hells' in an Irish brogue?"

Modoch laughed, never taking his eyes off his girlfriend. "We outlawed it a _long_ time ago. Man, it's a good thing Harmonn isn't here yet. He'd lay into you but good if he heard that."

Jamie snorted, "Yeah, well, coming from the guy who felt free to raid David's British vocabulary, I'd say that's ridiculous."

Morgan exhaled. "This is gonna be a _long_ night," she sighed, snuggling into Jeff. Although her soon-to-be husband was the love of her life, she knew that no man would understand her - or love her - the same way her Amigo did. As they all headed back to the old Victorian house that she and David had recently rehabbed, she realized how much she'd missed him.

She needed his blessing. She couldn't marry David if she didn't have it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Princess of China: Part 2**_

* * *

_"Once upon a time, we burned bright,_

_Now all we ever seem to do is fight._

_On and on..._

_And on and on and on..._

_Once upon a time on the same side._

_Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game._

_So why'd you have to go,_

_Have to go and throw water on my flame?"_

_- Coldplay ft. Rihanna, "Princess of China"_

* * *

It might have been smarter, easier and less stressful if the three bridesmaids on the Explorer could have gotten their dresses fitted sometime _before _the morning of the dress rehearsal. However, they hadn't had that luxury, and besides, somehow they all seemed to thrive on adrenaline..._and_ energy drinks, but that was a different story entirely.

"Just like I said earlier," Ginger pointed out, "Cinda looks so freakin' _hot _in hot pink." She fidgeted with her dress straps in the mirror. "Me, on the other hand? I look way better in red."

"Definitely, out of the three of us, Cinda looks the best," Lisa agreed as she stared back at their reflections. The dress - a knee-length silk chiffon confection with a deep V-neck - was pretty, and it looked good on all of them, but there was just something special about the way it looked on the Land Team member.

Morgan and Kelly nodded in approval. "Wow, you guys are lucky - it looks like you'll need only minimal adjustments," the bride commented. "I think Ginger needs her straps shortened, and Lisa probably does too. But Cinda? Girl, this dress was _made_ for you."

The Miran girl twirled around in front of the mirror. "I haven't worn a dress in _so_ long," she gushed. "I think the last time I put on a dress, it was Senior Night."

"And Hunk was your date," Kelly teased. "This time, you get Wolo."

"Oh?" she responded.

"Yeah," Morgan informed them. "Kelly's with Modoch, of course. Lisa, you're with Jamie Gatehouse. Cinda, you're with Wolo. Ginger, you've got Shannon. I hope you can handle him."

Ginger buried her face in her hands.

"And _I _get Cole Harmonn, the best man."

Looking up, Ginger grinned and raced over to her friend. "Len! It's so good to see you, Hon!" she cried out as they embraced. "How have you been holding up?"

The chestnut-haired lieutenant kissed the bubbly blond on both cheeks. "Ginge! I'm so happy you guys are here!" she cried out, extending her arms to the other Voltron Force members. She then turned back to the Air Team member and raised her eyebrows. "So I take it you heard about my mom."

"Yes, and we're so sorry," Cinda cooed.

"Thank you."

Lisa lifted her fingertips to her lips. "_And _we heard about you and Aidan."

Lenora darted a glare like a poison arrow at Morgan, who shrugged. "Yeah, it's true," she mumbled, fixing her chocolate gaze on the ground. "Aidan and I have been seeing each other for a little while now."

"Wow. That's _interesting._" Lisa looked jealous, almost as though she was possessive of the good-looking guy with the sapphire eyes and long blond hair. _But she's been dating Jeff forever. How can she be jealous? _"We all thought that you'd still be holding out hope for your fiancé to return."

She inhaled sharply - Lisa's words felt like she was taking a bullet. "Sven wasn't there the night my mom died," she explained quietly. "But Aidan was. He's been there for me ever since you guys all left on the Explorer, and even more so now. I figured he'd proven himself over and over again, and he deserved a chance."

Lisa didn't back down. "I just don't understand, Len. Could you explain it to me?"

Morgan, Kelly, Cinda and Ginger shot each other a four-way glance, as if to ask _What the heck is going on here?_ They had no idea what this power struggle was about, and besides, Lisa was the sweetest girl they knew. Where was this inquisition coming from?

"Geez, Lis," Ginger finally broke in, "what's with the third degree? You don't need to interrogate her. If she wants to date Aidan the hottie, I think she should. Come on, five years is enough time to give a guy to come back. If Sven hasn't come back by now, then it's time for Len to move on."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree," Cinda added quietly. "I loved Sven with Len, too, but sometimes love just isn't enough."

The Sea Team member shrugged. "I can't help it," she explained half-heartedly. "I _really _loved Len and Sven together. It makes me sad that he never came back and we never heard from him again - that we never found out what happened to him."

Lenora clenched her hands into fists. "You think it makes _you _sad?"

At those words, Morgan placed her hands on her maid of honor's shoulders. "Okay, ladies, it looks like these dresses are gonna do just fine," she interjected, changing the subject to something more pleasant. "Ginger, you and Lisa go see the seamstress - she'll take your straps in by tonight. And Cinda? You look great. You're good to go."

Cinda beamed.

"And remember, the rehearsal is at the Academy chapel at 1800 hours. We're going to dinner at the Russian Tea Room after that. Got it?"

"Got it," Ginger answered. "Come on, Roommate. Let's go get these alterations taken care of." She looked over at the bride. "We'll see you guys tonight, okay?"

"Thanks, Lemon Drop."

Ginger's lips thinned into a line as she and Lisa headed off to see the seamstress. "Geez, she's lucky she's getting married tomorrow," she muttered under her breath. "Otherwise, I'd have to give her a black eye for that _Lemon Drop_ comment."

Lisa stifled a giggle. "Speaking of which...whatever you do, Gin, _don't _re-enact the Lemon Drop Incident with Shannon tomorrow night. You understand?"

Turning red, Ginger nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

With Captain Newley at his side, Commander Hawkins followed Space Marshal Graham and Commander Steele throughout the Garrison headquarters. There should have been something - _anything _- important for them to do while they were stationed on Earth. He couldn't just sit around at the triplex and wait for the weekend to be over. He needed to do something.

"Jon, you're such a killjoy," Newley whined under his breath. "Why are you so insistent on picking up work while we're on break? You and I, we should be hitting the town, knocking back drinks, picking up women..."

"I'm not interested, Rich." Hawkins picked up his pace and followed the Space Marshal a little more closely. "I don't need to do any of those things anymore."

Newley smacked his friend on the upper arm. "What happened to the Jon Hawkins I used to be friends with? Gods, if Uncle Jacob could see you now, he'd be sorely disappointed in you."

"Please, Rich, _don't _bring my deceased uncle into this." Hawkins set his teeth on edge - all he really wanted was to get the Space Marshal alone for thirty seconds so he could ask about Lieutenant Stensson. He didn't want to think about wasting money on expensive drinks and food he wouldn't remember, or spending time in bed with a nameless woman he didn't care about.

_Blast it. Uncle Jacob would say that I __am__ growing up. _He tilted his head back and forth, almost as though he could shake himself out of a daze. "I'll tell you what, Rich. Let me speak with Graham for a few moments, and then I'll come up with a game plan for tonight. How does that sound?"

Satisfied, Newley nodded. "Great. I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later."

"Fine. We'll be in touch." Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Graham and Steele had parted company, and that the Space Marshal had already ducked back into his office. _Here goes nothing._

Hawkins hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. He waited until he heard the words, "Come in," and opened the door. Quickly, he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Graham looked up at him from the desk. "Commander Hawkins," he said in greeting, standing to salute. The commander continued to stand and saluted back, waiting for the Space Marshal to sit down before lowering himself into the chair. "What brings you here? Did you wish to strategize on how to minimize the risks of Zeppo and Throk advancing on the new Planet Drule?"

Hawkins cleared his throat, feeling foolish. He _should _have been there to discuss business, military tactics and strategies, and politics, but... "Well, actually, Sir, _no_. I came to ask for Lieutenant Stensson."

A look of amusement fleetingly washed over the Space Marshal's face. "Commander Hawkins, am I to assume that you're calling on my lieutenant?"

_Well, now I __really__ feel like an idiot. _"Yes, Sir. That's correct."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Commander, but she's off for the next few days. The wedding that your Explorer docked for? The bride is her old Academy roommate and one of her closest friends. She requested the time off months ago."

He felt a flush come over his face. _Did the temperature suddenly go up in here? _"Well, thank you for informing me, Sir. Would you please tell her that I was asking for her?"

Graham nodded. "Of course."

Hawkins stood up much too quickly and gave a half-hearted salute before making a mad dash out of the office. Once he was back in the hallway and had closed the door behind him, he laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. _Idiot. I'm a blasted idiot._

"Jon? Is something the matter?"

The commander opened his dark eyes to the sight of his friend smirking opposite him in the hallway. "Yes, actually." He paused. "I mean, no. Change of plans, Rich. Gotham Bar and Grill. 1800 hours."

* * *

Because neither one of them was in the bridal party, Aidan and Cliff were having what they jokingly referred to as "date night." Cliff, who was sleeping on his Mate's pull-out couch while the Explorer was docked, ordered two large pizzas for delivery, while Aidan made a run to the package store for Guinness Stout, Ciroc, Johnny Walker Black Label and Bombay Sapphire - "Just in case Ginger should happen to stop over," he joked.

"Mate, we probably have more booze here than there will be at Morgan's wedding reception tomorrow night," Cliff commented as he bit into a folded-up slice of sausage-and-mushroom pizza. "And while we're on the subject, hand me a Guinness, will you?"

Aidan passed his old Academy roommate a beer, then switched channels on the viewing screen to find something good to watch. Sports game or action comedy, it didn't really matter. "Good thinking, Jack. I'm gonna have one too."

He opened a bottle for himself and took a long swig. "So, Mate, I need to ask your help for something," he informed the Land Team captain. "How long are you guys here for? When is the Explorer taking off again?"

"Monday morning at 0600."

"So you'll still be here on Sunday, right?"

"Correct."

"Come to the Diamond District with me."

"Um..._what?"_ Cliff shrieked. Had he even heard his Mate right? Shaking, he gulped back the rest of his Guinness, and crammed the remaining pizza into his mouth. Chewing furiously, he eyed Aidan with a heavy dose of skepticism. "What do you need to buy in the Diamond District?"

"I've been thinking it over." The blond guy chewed his slice serenely. "I'm gonna buy an engagement ring for Len."

"But you haven't been dating her for _that _long!" Cliff protested.

Aidan shrugged. "That doesn't matter, 'cuz that's not the point. I want to have it on hand. And let's face it, who knows when the Explorer's gonna dock again? I need you there with me when I buy it, Mate. I'll need the moral support. And more than that, I'll need a bodyguard."

"Er..."

"I don't wanna get jumped for the ring on the way back from the Diamond District. The way I figure, nobody'll try to attack _two _guys."

Cliff sighed. "All _right_, Mate. I'll do it. I'll go with you to buy an engagement ring...for a girl who's already engaged." He shook his head. "Cripes. This is the most ridiculous thing you've ever asked me to do in all of the years I've known you."

"Hey. It can't be as ridiculous as when I asked you to help me panty-raid those six girls' rooms on the fourth floor." Aidan grinned. "God, I was the _man _back in the day."

He had no words for response. Cliff dropped his head and shoveled another slice of pizza into his mouth.

* * *

"So tell me, how come you didn't stay for the rehearsal dinner?"

Jeff sprawled out on her couch, his third beer - Guinness Stout, naturally - in one hand, a shotglass full of Ciroc vodka in the other. She looked him over curiously, waiting for an answer, even though she probably knew what he was going to say. After all, the girl _was _a seer.

Finally, he answered, but not before knocking back the entire shot of Ciroc and taking a long swig of Guinness Stout. "I'm not really in the bridal party, Chris, I'm just walking the bride down the aisle. I felt bad about sticking around and stretching the budget."

"Oh. Is that all?"

A half-grin curled up the corner of his lip. "Hardly. I wanted to see you, Baby Girl."

Christiane smiled. Settling down onto the couch next to him, she toyed with her long, wavy blue-black hair. "Well, it _has_ been a while, Jeff Aki. I'm glad you decided to make time for me." She swiped his beer bottle and took a sip.

He laughed. It was so easy, being with Christiane. Sure, he loved Lisa. But sometimes, if he could admit it to himself, he wondered just how right they were for each other. She was a sweet girl, one of the best he knew, but he still wondered about the nature of their relationship. Some days, he felt like they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that didn't _quite _fit, but were forced together anyway.

Suddenly, she touched his arm. As she laid her fingers over his bare skin, he felt something akin to a jolt of electricity travel to his heart...and a few other areas of his body. _Uh-oh. That can't be good._

"You love Morgan," she informed him simply.

"Duh." He nodded in agreement. "Morgan's my best friend. I mean, you could make the argument that your brother was my best friend - he _was _my roommate, after all - but Morgan and I have an undeniable connection that goes way deeper than that."

Christiane smiled serenely. "Did you ever wonder _why _you felt that way about Morgan, Jeff?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I figured that I had a soft spot for her. I mean, no offense, but your brother didn't exactly treat her like a princess."

"Jeff, she's not The One for you. But she _is _your back-up."

The Air Team captain looked stunned at the prospect. Jaw slack, he repeated, "Wait a second. What do you mean, she's my back-up? Are you kidding me? And what does that even mean, anyway?" He took another sip of Guinness Stout, this time knocking back a lot more of what was left in the bottle.

"Just what I said." She gazed back at him reassuringly. "The two of you are not...well, I suppose the closest word I can come up with to accurately describe that relationship is _soulmates_." She made a face. "I hate that word, though. Blech."

Jeff felt a chill run down the length of his spine. Somehow, he'd always known that Morgan was special to him. But his _soulmate_? Was Christiane smoking the funny stuff?

Wait, she didn't say that Morgan was his soulmate. She said that she was his back-up. _Wait...what?_ Oh, he had to stop drinking. Between the dark beer and the vodka, his brain was fuzzy and his thoughts were incoherent.

"Um...hang on a sec, Chris. _What_ are you talking about?"

Christiane was endlessly patient, stroking his arm in an effort to soothe him. It worked. "The universe is funny. It pairs hearts and souls together, often inextricably, and we've no say in the how or the why. But it _also _creates a back-up - a sort of consolation prize, if you will - if death or distance keeps two soulmates from being together."

"So Morgan's my back-up," he mused, trying to wrap his mind around the idea. "I get it. Now answer this one for me. If Morgan's my back-up, is Lisa The One? And if she's not, then do you know who is?"

Christiane swallowed. She knew; she knew all too well who The One was for Jeff. _It's me. _She didn't dare say it out loud, though - she refused to be the reason Jeff broke up with Lisa. She would _not _have the gossip mill stating that she was a homewrecker, that she had busted up Jeff's and Lisa's long-term and seemingly-idyllic relationship. "Really, Jeff, does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does." His dark eyes pierced through her soul. It didn't matter that he was already inebriated. "Is Lisa The One, or am I wasting my time?"

She shuddered. She didn't want to lie to him, but... "No, Jeff. She isn't. Lisa isn't The One. I'm sorry."

"Oh." He took another quick swallow of Guinness. "Do you know who is?"

Christiane then planted a sad kiss on his forehead. "Don't think about it too much, Jeff."

"Well, actually, I have to."

"Why does it matter so much?"

"I wanna know who's gonna be my Mrs. Aki."

"Jeff, you're drunk."

"Maybe." Half of his mouth curled up in a grin. "But c'mon, Chris. Don't you know who I'm gonna marry?"

_Of course I do. _She wanted to say the words, but they wouldn't pass her lips. She couldn't tell him that they belonged together. As much as she wanted to tell him, she couldn't be held responsible for breaking up his relationship with Lisa. She just couldn't. And so she remained silent, instead shaking her head coyly. "I'll just tell you this, Jeff: she's closer than you think."

"Huh." Jeff swilled back more beer, and Christiane nuzzled into his side. It was torture for her to be so close to the person whose heart was linked with hers and know that he didn't see it. She was sure that he would get there eventually, but that could take years. "Well, I'll tell you what, Baby Girl: any girl from here on out that I decide to take home, I'm swingin' her by you first so you can get a reading on her. Got it?"

She sighed. "Got it, Jeff."

"Cool." He drained the last of his beer, then set the empty bottle down on the floor next to the couch. "So, am I allowed to crash on your couch, or what?"

"Of course you can stay here."

"Great. 'Cuz I'm in no shape to go anywhere like this. Thanks, Baby Girl."

"Welcome." She moved to her extra closet to grab a blanket and a pillow for him. By the time she returned to the couch, he was already asleep, curled up into the cushions. She smiled to herself as she tucked the pillow underneath his head and wrapped the blanket around him. _Patience, Eiko-Chan, _she reminded herself. _It's only a matter of time_.

* * *

Ginger hated rehearsal dinners. Not that she had been in very many weddings, of course. It was the fact that she just didn't believe in marriage, period. There was no such thing as a piece of paper that would keep a spouse faithful or would make him or her stay. Nor was there such a thing that could guarantee that a tight-knit family wouldn't be torn apart by tragedy, as her own family had been.

But she had to admit, as much as she was against the institution of marriage, she liked the way Morgan and David looked together. They seemed so..._happy. _ Thinking back, she couldn't remember her friend ever looking that happy while she was dating Keith Kogane. And who ever would have thought that she'd find love with the same guy who beat the pants off Lance McClain every time the Academy held a school-wide shooting match?

_Lance McClain._

Looking over at Lisa, she hated to think about Lance. She and that troublemaker-slash-hot mess had been a secret item for the five years they were at the Space Academy - they'd hooked up on the sly, even closing the deal in a stairwell at one point during their "relationship," and all the while no one even suspected that they were seeing each other. _Well, not like it matters anymore. I bet he's forgotten all about me._

"There you are, Cupcake. I brought you a drink."

Ginger snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the person addressing her. It was Shannon, holding out a beautiful martini and smiling. "Oh, Shan...thank you." She accepted the drink graciously, her sky-blue eyes glowing.

"The girls told me that you liked your martinis with gin instead of vodka. The bar didn't have much here for gin, so I hope you like it." The Irishman blushed as he looked away. "Cheers, m'love."

"Oh. Um...cheers." Ginger lifted her martini glass and clinked it against his, then took a sip. _This is definitely __not__ Bombay Sapphire. I'll be lucky if it's even Beefeater. _Nevertheless, she graciously drank from the glass and smiled. After all, it was better to have a martini made with a different type of gin than to have no martini at all, she knew that much.

"What are you doing after this, Cupcake?"

"Uh..." _Is he asking me out on a date? _After her ridiculous relationship with Jeff, the _last _thing Ginger wanted was to go on a date with another Vehicle Team member. She'd already proven that it wouldn't work out. "Bridal party stuff, Shannon. Girls only."

"Oh." He didn't bother to hide his disappointment. "Well, you _will _dance with me tomorrow night at the wedding, won't you?"

She nodded. "Well, they paired us up together as dates, so I suppose it's inevitable."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." With a wink, Shannon moved back to his crew of friends, and she slugged back the rest of her martini. No, she would not have a repeat of the Lemon Drop Incident with the Irishman. She would _not._

* * *

It had been a long time - far better than five years - since Jon had set foot in Gotham Bar and Grill. Then again, the last time he'd been on a hunt for a woman, he was thirty-one years old and on the precipice of becoming the commander of the Explorer. It had been cause for celebration, and his uncle had pulled out all the stops for him and Rich at Cipriani's.

But just because he wasn't out trolling for a woman right now, it didn't mean that he couldn't find amusement in Rich's pursuit of one to take him home.

The fair-haired captain of the Explorer had brought two women back to their table. The first was a raven-haired beauty with hazel eyes, the other was a strawberry blond with eyes the color of denim. Rich seemed quite taken with the dark-haired female, though that might have been in large part due to the racy bandage dress she was wearing.

Jon ordered a bottle of Veuve Clicquot, and once it had been brought to the table and poured for each of them, he took a sip. The champagne was just as delicious as he remembered it. _Not that it's been terribly long. I opened up the bottle I had in my quarters with Lenora last year._

He swallowed. The champagne did not go down smoothly; rather, it stuck in his throat as he thought about the two nights that the lieutenant had spent on the Explorer. The first night, they talked and drank the Clicquot and danced together. The second night, they drank a bottle of her favorite red wine, and afterwards he'd carried her to his bed once she'd fallen asleep, and then somehow he fell asleep next to her.

That had been the first time in thirty-one years that he'd actually slept throughout the night.

As he stifled a cough and tried to soothe the burning in his throat, the woman with the strawberry-blond hair rubbed up against him, pressing her body into his. "What did you say your name was again? Jon?"

"Yes," he answered in a strained voice, attempting to keep another coughing fit at bay.

"I thought so. I'm Gina, in case you forgot." Sensuously, she ran her hand down the length of his arm and rested it atop his, entangling their fingers together. "You know, Jessie and I are both in town for the weekend on business."

"Rich and I are, too." So what if it wasn't exactly the truth? It wasn't _that _much of a lie.

"What a coincidence." Gina's voice came out as a purr, and in an instant, Jon knew without a doubt that if he wanted to take her to his bed in an hour or two, she wouldn't say no. Problem was, he _didn't _want to - he wanted the lieutenant. "Jessie and I each got a hotel room downtown. Exquisite views of Times Square." She winked. "I already know that she's got a mind to take your friend back to her room."

Jon took another sip of champagne. "Lucky for both of them, then," he answered honestly.

He could feel her gaze traveling down the length of his body as she sized him up. He'd dressed appropriately enough in dark-washed Hugo Boss jeans and casual charcoal-grey button-down shirt, but even so, he hadn't even thought that any woman would deem him attractive enough to try to take home. _Gods, _he thought in disbelief, _she's trying to pick me up._

"So then, what are _you _doing tonight? Could I tempt you with seeing the view?"

_Seeing the view of __what__? Times Square or something else? _He glanced over at Rich, who was too busy sipping Clicquot and laughing with Jessie to look back. From the way he leaned into her and wrapped his arm around her waist, he knew it was only a matter of time before they excused themselves. "I'm going back to my place."

"Oh, that's too bad." She gripped his hand even tighter. "Would you like company?"

He paused. It had been far too long since he'd had a woman, and now this one was throwing herself at him. "You know, I won't say that I'm not flattered by the offer," he admitted, "but I'm married."

_What a lie. _And yet, it didn't feel like one.

Gina looked disappointed. "Where's your wedding band?" she pouted.

Jon held up his naked left hand and realized that, no, of _course _he wasn't wearing a wedding band. _You're not actually married, you idiot. _"I've lost weight recently," he lied again in explanation, "and it's being resized right now. It should be ready by Monday."

"Oh." She let go of his hand and backed away a few inches, and he returned to sipping his Clicquot.

Once the bottle of champagne was empty, Rich and Jessie saw no point in sticking around further. They headed back to her hotel room - the commander had already slipped him the spare key to the triplex - and Gina looked over at him regretfully. "It's been a nice evening, Jon. Thank you again for the champagne. It was very good."

"I've had a nice evening, too. I do like Veuve Clicquot."

"Yeah," she added wistfully. "I hope your wife knows how lucky she is to have you. It's hard to find wealthy, good-looking men who are actually loyal to their wives in this day and age."

He nodded as he signed off on the check. "I agree." _I hope Lenora knows that I __would__ be loyal to her. I would be everything for her. Everything she wants, everything she needs._ Then, with a gracious handshake, he headed back out into the night and began the trek back home to the triplex.

By himself.

* * *

Back in her studio apartment, Lenora uncorked a bottle of her favorite wine, Hess' Allomi Vineyard cabernet sauvignon, and poured two glasses before joining Morgan on her full-sized bed. The bride-to-be wasn't nervous, merely contemplative, knowing that she was spending her last few hours as an unmarried woman with her Wifey.

She accepted her glass and took a sip. "Hey, Len, she ventured, "let's go to the roof of your building and look at the stars."

Lenora started at those words. She knew that her friend was a navigator, and that the stars meant more to her than nearly anything else in the universe - save David, of course - but her request was something out of the ordinary. Morgan hadn't gazed up at the stars in a long, long time, not since their days at the Space Academy, and if she was suddenly feeling the need to look up at them now, it could only mean something terrible. "Are you sure about that, Morgan? I mean, _really_ sure?"

"Absolutely. Take your glass and grab the rest of the bottle, and let's get up on the roof."

So the bride decreed, so it was done. Defeated, Lenora gathered the half-empty bottle of cabernet, her keys and her wineglass. After locking her apartment door, Morgan followed her down the hall to the stairway that led to the roof. Once there, they both laid back, the wine between them, and stared up at the night sky. The stars were glittering brightly, literally twinkling down upon them as though sending the message that only good things were in store.

"That's a good sign, right?" the bride whispered as she laid back, her gaze pointed upwards.

"What is?" The maid of honor stared straight up as well, studying the night sky. Not that she knew what she was looking at - she could never read the stars as well as the two navigators in her life did.

"The fact that there are so many stars out tonight. I mean, it's a good omen for my marriage, right?"

Lenora sighed. "It's okay to talk about it now, Feld. I know you've been holding it in all day long. Go ahead, let it out."

Morgan suddenly began to cry, the tears streaking down her face. "Oh, Len, I look up at that sky and I think, _What if things had been different? _I mean, what if they hadn't gone to Arus?" She sniffled. "I think that if they had all stayed on Earth, I would be marrying Keith tomorrow."

"See, Morgan, I _knew _you were gonna go down that road. But it's okay. Do it now, before you walk down that aisle and marry Dave."

The bride's distraught violet eyes cut a path through her Wifey's soul. "I keep thinking that you would be married, too, for a long time now. And you'd be a mom - you'd have a little Viking, or at least you'd be expecting one, and Sven would be the best husband and daddy you ever could have asked for. We would be neighbors, and our kids would grow up together." She paused to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "Sometimes, I think about the lives we both could've had, and it makes me so freakin' depressed." She sat up and clinked her wineglass against her maid of honor's. "Cheers. Here's to us, the never-to-be Mrs. Keith Kogane and Mrs. Sven Holgersson."

Lenora took a huge gulp of her wine. "At least we know that Keith is alive and well. But we've still got no idea what happened to Sven." Putting her wineglass down, she touched his platinum wedding band, hanging on the chain around her neck. "He's dead, Morgan. He's got to be dead."

"He would have come back for you by now if he was still alive."

"I know." She sighed. "Gods, could this conversation get any worse?"

Morgan grinned, then took another sip of her wine. "Hey, at least I can say that I love David. I mean, I _love _David. I have never been in love with anyone the way I'm in love with him." She was obviously feeling better. "So tell me, Wifey...do you love Aidan?"

Lenora downed half of the contents in her wineglass in one swallow. "I don't know, exactly," she answered honestly. "I love him, but I know I'm not _in _love with him." She refilled her glass promptly.

Morgan's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, you're not in love with him? 'Cuz it's obvious that the guy is crazy about you. Seriously, Len, if you're not in love with him, then you'd better let him know before you both get in over your heads."

The maid of honor shrugged. "It's not so easy, Wifey," she admitted quietly. "It's taken me a long, _long _time to move past Sven, and to be honest, I don't think I'll ever get over him. Not completely." She shook her head. "Aidan...he's good for me. He was there for me on the night my mom died, and he's been there for me ever since."

"He loves you."

"How do you know? He's never told _me _that."

"I can just tell," Morgan sighed. She finished her wine, and then set the glass down next to her. She laid back and looked up at the sky again as if to change the subject. "That blasted Keith Kogane," she murmured, closing her eyes. "It's so ironic that I'm a navigator. Because he stole my star."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note__: Don't despair, I picked out the dresses for the bridal party. Come on, how long have you known me? I like nothing better than dressing up our beautiful girls like paper dolls._

_All items can be found on the J. Crew website unless otherwise noted._

_On Lisa, Ginger, Cinda, Kelly, and Lenora - Silk Chiffon Heidi Dress in Vintage Berry; Metallic Leather High-Heel Sandals; Martha Bracelet._

_On Morgan - Collection Principessa Gown in Lace and Organza; Pearl Stud Earrings; Twisted Triple-Strand Pearl Bracelet; Paris Hilton "Spelled" Purple Satin Heels (heels-dot-com); __Monique Lhuillier Petite Draping Halo Platinum Setting with 1-carat Diamond (Blue Nile)._

_**Princess of China: Part 3**_

* * *

_"Could've been a princess, you'd be a king._

_Could've had a castle and worn a ring._

_But no,_

_You let me go_

_And stole my star."_

_- Coldplay ft. Rihanna, "Princess of China"_

* * *

It had been yet another night of not sleeping.

After he left Gotham Bar and Grill, Jon had headed back to the triplex on Fifth Avenue, where he remained awake until the very early hours of the morning. Somewhere around 0400, he took a two-hour nap on top of the king-sized bed in the master bedroom. That was it. He wished he could sleep more, but somehow, slumber always seemed to elude him.

By 0630, he left the master bedroom and went downstairs to the first floor of the triplex to the kitchen. Rich hadn't come back yet, but he wasn't worried - the captain would come straggling through the door any moment now, and would pound back a cup of coffee or two before heading to the guest room and passing out. Jon envied him for his ability to sleep.

Just as the coffee finished brewing, he heard the fumble of the spare key through the front door. _Speak of the devil, there he is now. _With an already-amused expression on his face, he poured two mugs of coffee. It was a good thing that they both drank their coffee black; there was no food - and therefore no milk or creamer - in the refrigerator.

"Jon, you _jerk_!" Rich cried out as he shut the door behind him. He looked completely disheveled after spending the night with Jessie. He skin was greasy and sweaty, his hair messy, his clothes wrinkled. "You _lied _to poor Gina!"

Jon handed him a mug as he sipped from his. "Good morning to you too, Rich. I see you had a good time last night."

"_You_ could have had a good time too, you know!" Rich blew on the coffee before taking a sip. "Gina told Jessie that you said you were married. And the only reason I know _that _is because Jessie told me about it in bed. Talk about poor timing!" He glared incredulously at the commander for a moment. "You didn't get married when they recalled me back to the Garrison and forget to tell me, did you?"

"No, Rich. I'm not married."

"So then _why_ in all of God's creation would you tell that hot girl that you were married? I can assure you, she was _more _than willing to take you back to her hotel room." Finding his coffee sufficiently cooled, Rich slugged the rest of it down.

"I just wasn't interested."

Rich eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then moved to the kitchen to refill his mug. Calmly, he asked, "Who is she, Jon?"

"Who?"

"The woman you're in love with."

"I..." Words failed him. For once, Commander Jonathan James Hawkins was speechless.

"Come on, old boy. You're in love. You've never turned down a good-looking woman before. _Never_, not in all the years I've known you. So, out with it. Who is she? And _please _don't tell me she's one of those three girls on the Voltron Force. There'll be some serious repercussions if that's the case."

He sighed, embarrassed. "It's not Ginger, Lisa or Cinda, I can assure you. But tell me," he ventured, "how bad is it that she was their classmate at the Space Academy?"

"Is it who I'm thinking?"

"It might be. It's Lenora Stensson."

"Ah." Rich looked contemplative as he blew on his fresh coffee. "The lieutenant. I should have known - I think every male under Graham with working parts has fantasized about her at one point or another. Myself included." He laughed. "But you went and fell in love with her? What the devil is wrong with you?"

Jon crossed his arms, annoyed at both Rich and himself. "We write back and forth to each other. A lot. I have at least one letter from her at every mail call, usually more." He paused just before telling him about the two nights in his quarters. Suddenly, that felt too personal; too special to share with anyone.

"Oh. So you have a pen pal." The captain was not impressed.

"It goes beyond that, Rich."

"Sure it does." He shook his head. "Well, old boy, I'm headed off to sleep. Do me a favor - I told Jessie that tonight we'll meet her and Gina at Cipriani, and I'd really appreciate it if you would make a girl _and _yourself feel good."

"Sleep well, Rich." Jon rinsed out both mugs in the sink as his friend climbed the stairs to the guest bedroom on the second floor. He knew that he wouldn't spend the night with Gina in her hotel room. It wasn't worth it. It meant nothing.

Amused, he realized that he really must have fallen hard for the lieutenant if he had no interest in a casual fling after so many years.

* * *

Morgan looked beautiful. No, _beyond _beautiful. As Lenora helped the navigator step into her violet satin heels, she couldn't help but suck in her breath to fight off a tidal wave of tears - her best friend was about to become an honest-to-God married woman.

"Wifey, you look absolutely...I don't have the words."

Every bride looked beautiful on her wedding day. But Morgan, who had been through so much to get over her relationship with Keith, was perhaps a bit more beautiful than most. Her dress, a white floor-length masterpiece, had a fitted bodice with thin straps, covered in leavers lace, and a full silk organza skirt. She had pearl studs in her ears and a triple strand of pearls around her wrist. Her hair was unadorned; long, shiny black tendrils cascading down the length of her back.

"Oh, Wifey, you flatter me." Morgan checked her reflection out in the mirror by the front door. Satisfied, she grinned an enormous grin. "No...you're right. Words fail _me_, too." She did a little pirouette, watching her reflection the entire time. "I look freakin' _amazing_."

"Yeah, you do."

Morgan held her hands up by her cheeks and studied her face more closely. Her diamond ring twinkled under the overhead lighting. "Good-bye, Mrs. Kogane," she announced. "Hello, Mrs. Rackens."

From behind her, Lenora swallowed her jealousy, hoping that someday _she _would be able to move beyond her old Academy love the way the bride had.

* * *

Peering down the aisle, Jeff could see David standing up at the altar, Cole right next to him. The bridesmaids had all gone down the aisle; only the bride and her escort remained in the back of the Academy chapel. The guests stood, awaiting Morgan's grand descent.

"This is really happening," she breathed, her violet eyes on the verge of brimming over. "I'm really marrying David."

Jeff cracked a smile. "Please tell me you didn't just figure that out, Morganza."

"Amigo, I'm serious." She looked terrified. "Am I doing the right thing?"

He knew what this was all about. Carefully, he cupped her face in his hands. "Doll-Face, you have to know that Keith Kogane is never coming back for you," he reminded her gently. "He doesn't love you - he probably never really did. If he had, he would've fought harder for you."

She gave him a quick nod and swallowed her tears. "You're right, Amigo. I'm just being over-emotional. I _am _getting married, after all."

He pressed a quick kiss to her temple. "Yes, you are. Now let's get you to the altar."

She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, and he led her to the rear doorway of the chapel. Seeing her guests in front of her, her face brightened as though she hadn't been ready to break down less than a minute ago. As Jeff walked the bride towards the man she was about to marry, he somehow knew that his old roommate was finally in Morgan's past.

* * *

Her eyes shining with tears, Lisa watched as Jeff twirled Morgan around. They had the dance floor to themselves - there was no father-daughter dance, and since Jeff had walked the bride down the aisle, it only seemed fitting. They laughed together at some secret joke said privately between them, and he wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. In an incredibly intimate gesture, he lowered his forehead to hers, the two of them singing along to the song and swaying together like they were the only two people on the planet.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You know," David observed, "I was aware that Jeff was my wife's best friend, but I didn't realize just how close they were until this moment." His grey eyes searched Lisa's dark orbs. "Did they happen to date at the Academy?"

She shook her head. "No. She dated his roommate Keith on and off for all five years."

The groom looked amused. "_Keith_, you said? Well, at least now I know why it's a _K _tattooed on her lower back."

Lisa couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "Um..._yeah."_

David offered her a smile. He so rarely smiled in his everyday life, but he'd been doing a lot of it today. "Come on, Lisa. Dance with me."

She smacked her lips together nervously. "Uh..."

"Oh, come on, girl." He grabbed Lisa's hand and yanked her out to the dance floor. "It's your boyfriend and my wife dancing together. I think it's only fitting for us to dance beside them." His grey eyes twinkled. "Besides, anything I can do to get you away from Gatehouse is in your best interests."

"Thanks...I think."

As David took Lisa's hand and led her to the dance floor, Shannon followed his lead, grabbing a reluctant Ginger and dragging her along. Giggling, Cinda placed her hand on Wolo's shoulder, and he led her to the dance floor. Kelly and Modoch needed no prodding, and the giant Land Team member swept his girlfriend along.

Knocking back the last contents in his martini glass, Cole took Lenora's hand and led her onto the floor beside the rest of the bridal party.

"I don't like the way he keeps looking at my girl," Aidan growled to his best Mate as he took a sip from his tumbler. "Like he wants to hook up with her after the wedding is over."

Cliff laughed. "Then I take it you've seen that look a time or two on your own face in the mirror, yes? It takes one to know one, I believe the saying goes."

"You're not funny, Jack." He scrunched up his face. "I'm gonna take him out if he puts his hands anywhere inappropriate. And I mean that."

The Land Team captain smirked as he took a sip of Jack Daniels - on the rocks, of course; that was the only way this open bar would serve it - as he watched the maid of honor dance with the best man. He didn't notice Cole doing anything inappropriate, although he certainly wouldn't past him. No, the only thing he noticed was the silver chain around Lenora's neck, which had a certain platinum wedding band twinkling from it. Taking another sip, he realized just how smitten his best Mate was with this girl. He was willing to buy her an engagement ring while she still wore her beloved's ring around her neck.

But what did he know? Clifford Jack knew squat about love.

* * *

After the cake had been cut, the band started up another slow song, and Aidan jumped up quickly to make sure that his girlfriend danced with him and not with Cole. He liked David, sure, but his best man was a tougher sell, especially since the guy seemed intent on taking Lenora back to his hotel room.

He was too late. But it wasn't Cole Harmonn gracefully leading his girl out to the dance floor. It was the Space Marshal himself.

"Lieutenant." Graham kissed Lenora in greeting on both cheeks, and she hugged him in reply. Despite the fact that she personally knew most of the people watching them, there were still people watching them, and she hated to add fuel to the fire. Ever since she began her post after graduation, rumors had circulated about the status of their relationship that were horrifying and embarrassing, to say the least. "You don't mind flattering an old man with your company on the dance floor, do you?"

"I don't see any old men here, Sir."

"Ah. Good answer." With a twinkle in his eye, Graham led his lieutenant out to the dance floor. As he took her hand in his and placed the other hand on her waist, he began, "It's been a long time since we've done this."

"Yes. The last time was at the gala." The gala had happened a long time ago, and she didn't have fond memories of it. It had been a disaster, ending in Graham rushing her off the dance floor when people began staring and whispering. "That wasn't a good night for either of us, Sir."

"No, it wasn't," he agreed simply. "But at least here, we're not the Space Marshal and his Lieutenant. We're just Matthias and Lenora, sharing a dance." He tilted his head downwards at his three-piece suit, dark brown with a blue shirt and striped tie. "But I asked you to dance for a reason. I wanted to tell you something personally."

Her body stiffened. "What is it?"

"It seems you have a suitor, Lenora. Someone came to call on you after you left the headquarters."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"Commander Hawkins."

Her eyes widened in shock. _"Really? _The commander came to call on me?" She wasn't sure why her cheeks flushed so much, or why she was surprisingly pleased that he'd made an effort to contact her.

"He did." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there something going on between you and the commander, Lenora? Anything I should know about?"

"No, Sir. We're just...friends, that's all. More like confidants. He's a good ally to have in one's corner." Which was all true, of course, but it didn't explain why her heart was suddenly beating out of her chest.

"Hmm." He didn't press further, and they continued the rest of their dance in silence.

When the song was over, they both clapped, and Lenora flashed him a grin. As she did, Graham noticed Aidan suddenly by her side, grabbing at her arm. "Come on, Babe," he whined, shooting a nasty glance in the direction of the best man. "You haven't danced with me all night." Turning towards the Space Marshal, he continued, "You don't mind if I steal her from you, do you, Sir?"

"No, of course not."

"Great. Thank you!" With the Space Marshal's blessing, Aidan literally swept his girlfriend off her feet, dramatically locking his lips on hers for the benefit of the onlookers. She looked almost embarrassed. Graham shook his head to no one in particular as he slunk off the dance floor.

He would never admit, but deep down, he still felt incredibly guilty about the way his lieutenant's life had turned out thus far. Had he followed Brown's and Stebbins' suggestions, Lenora would have gone to Arus instead of becoming his lieutenant. She would have been with her fiancé instead of with this..._clown_...who so obviously did not make her happy. Because, at the end of the day, all Graham really wanted was for her to be happy.

And for some reason, he felt like Commander Hawkins might have something to do with that.

* * *

With one hand wrapped around the stem of a champagne flute and the other firmly planted on Jessie's thigh, Richard Newley looked like the happiest man in the galaxy.

Jon smirked to himself as he ordered another Bellini - his fourth. He normally wasn't a fan of any fruity cocktail, but since it _was _the signature cocktail at Cipriani, he indulged. He was probably going to hate himself tomorrow, but it was just as well. He needed _something _to take his mind off the fact that Gina was acting funny. She had spent the night alternating between sulking and looking at him like a piece of meat.

The bar seating was close together, and as he waited for his Bellini, he listened to the three women chatting at the table next to them. They seemed to be in the city for a writing convention, and all three were very attractive, clad in high heels and little black dresses. He was grateful for their conversation - it kept his mind off Gina, and besides, they were entertaining.

"So what did you think about the first speaker, Karla?" the dark-haired female with the lilac peep-toed heels asked. She picked up her champagne flute, housing Cipriani's signature cocktail, and lifted it to her lips.

"What wasn't to like, Kate?" Karla rebutted, holding her own Bellini in her left hand. "Work's been killing me lately, so for me, listening to an entire lecture on the appeal of a flawed main character is a treat. What did you think, Maria?"

Maria nodded her head. "I agree," she offered finally, "but I have to be honest, Kate and I weren't exactly paying too much attention. We were too busy checking out the designer shoes on the speaker's feet." Toying with the glass in her hands, she smirked, "They were _fabulous_."

The waitress suddenly reappeared with his Bellini, blocking Jon's view of the Little Black Dress Brigade. "Hawkins," Rich admonished as the commander accepted his drink, "Jessie and I are going to get out of here. Would you please make sure that Gina makes it back to her hotel room safely?"

Jon inhaled sharply. He wanted to be a gentleman, of course, but he knew what would happen - if he escorted Gina back to her hotel room, there would be an awkward confrontation when she tried to convince him again, unsuccessfully, to join her in bed. He wanted to avoid that situation entirely, but how could he say no?

Fortunately, Gina solved that problem for him. "Don't bother," she scoffed, standing up and throwing a wad of bills on the table. "I'll catch a ride back to the hotel with you two. We'll let the married man fend for himself."

Rich and Jon locked eyes, surprised at Gina's hostility. "Okay," Rich stammered, taking the strawberry-blond woman by the arm. "We'll share a cab. Jon, I'll see you later."

"Sounds good. Have a nice evening, everyone."

By the time the waitress came back around, she noticed only Jon at the table, having barely touched his Bellini. As she raised her eyebrows questioningly, he told her, "Don't worry, I've got it." As he paid the bill, he heard laughter from the Little Black Dress Brigade at the next table. Turning his head towards the three women, he addressed them, "And what's so funny?"

The women looked at each other before Maria spoke up. "Would you like to join us as you finish your drink?"

"It looks like they're clamoring for your table," Karla added.

Kate, holding her own Bellini in her hand, smiled and motioned for him to come over.

"Thanks for the invitation, ladies, but no thank you," he declined. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to go home by myself now. Have a wonderful evening." He slugged back the rest of the Bellini before stumbling out of the restaurant and into the cooling summer evening, angry at himself and the entire world for not being able to see the lieutenant before the Explorer took off again.

* * *

David and Morgan had left their reception. The bridal party guessed that the bride and groom had headed back to their Victorian house, where they were bound to be holed up ("And maybe _tied_ up," Cole quipped) for the rest of the evening. But just because the newlywed couple was gone, it didn't mean that the remaining guests were ready to call it quits for the evening. The music still played, the alcohol still flowed, and the party continued.

Jeff had been dancing with Lisa all night...and to their surprise, Ginger had spent the night dancing with Shannon. She'd spent a lot of that time intimately leaning into him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Though it had been a long, _long _time since he'd called his fellow Air Team pilot his girlfriend, Jeff was surprised at the pang of regret that stabbed him in the gut as he watched them together. And not only for himself, but for Lance McClain as well.

"Come on, Cupcake," Shannon offered in his Irish lilt. "Let's get you another drink. I saw a bottle of Bombay Sapphire at the open bar - I think you need a martini." He grinned. "Preferably a Lemon Drop."

"No. No Lemon Drops." She shook her head emphatically. "I promised Lisa there wouldn't be any Lemon Drops." A sly smile then crept along Ginger's face. "But then again, I didn't say anything about _not _drinking. I could work with a dirty martini."

"Then let's get you one." He took one of her hands from around his neck and kissed it before dragging her off to the bar.

Lisa looked up at Jeff quickly, her dark eyes heavy with worry. "Don't sweat it, Lis," he assured her, "I'll take care of this. I won't let Ginger do anything stupid."

"Good." The Sea Team member looked disturbed. "Because she's been known to do stupid things when she's tanked on Bombay Sapphire."

"Believe me, I know."

Jeff broke away from his girlfriend and headed towards the bar, where he found Shannon with a mischievous glint in his eye, a hand resting comfortably on Ginger's lower back. Beyond them, he saw the bartender mixing up a dirty martini with the aforementioned top-shelf gin, and he knew that if he didn't act quickly, a drunken hook-up would occur. _She'll hate herself if she lets it get that far. _Weaseling his way between them, he piped in, "So, are you both having a good time?"

Shannon stared back at him, emboldened by the few drinks he'd imbibed. "What are you doing here, Aki?" he sneered. "Can't you see that Ginger and I are having a little drink together?" Lowering his voice, he added, "She's not your girlfriend anymore, Jeff. You've got no say in who she chooses to take to bed."

"We'll see about that." Turning his head away from the Irishman, Jeff pressed his hands down firmly on Ginger's shoulders. "Come along, Lemon Drop," he antagonized, pushing her through the crowd and away from the bar. "Outside, _now_."

"Jeff! What on _Earth_ are you doing?" she snapped, stumbling in her strappy silver heels.

With a sigh, the Air Team captain wondered if the Voltron captain on Arus had as rough of a time managing his teammates as he did.

* * *

When Keith was ten minutes late for dinner, no one mentioned anything. After all, it was common for the captain of the Voltron Lion Force to put his needs on the back burner, ignoring his hunger in favor of doing more productive work. But when ten minutes turned into twenty, and then thirty, and then forty-five, they knew he had to be tracked down.

"Well, who wants to go get him?" Pidge asked, blinking at the rest of his teammates over the dinner table. Most of them - save Hunk, of course - had wanted to wait until Keith joined them to begin eating, but now the food was getting cold. "If we don't drag him down here by his hair, he won't eat."

"Ooh. That sounds like fun," Lance smirked. "Please, let me have the honor."

"Take it away, Lance." Princess Allura waved him off.

"Goodie." Lance jumped up from his seat and headed straight to Keith's quarters. He didn't know if their captain was still holed up in there or if he was somewhere else, but he figured that was as good of a place as any to start the search.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, and the Red Lion pilot slid into the darkened room. "Keith? Hey Keith, man, you in here? Dinner's ready." He snorted. _Since when did I take up snorting? Well, __that's__ a bad habit I picked up from Sven. _"Actually, dinner's _been _ready."

Silence.

With a shrug to himself, Lance turned to the door again. He figured he'd check the library next.

"Lance."

He stopped short of the door. Keith was in there, all right, but where? "Dude, where are you?"

"On the floor."

He furrowed his eyebrows at the absurdity of the statement, but sure enough, Keith was lying back on the floor, cradling his head beneath his hands. The curtains on his windows, normally tightly closed, were opened, allowing the moonlight to spill into the room. The night sky was spread out before him.

"Wow. What's this all about?" Lance asked, settling down onto the floor next to his friend. "Were you thinking of Sven or something? I haven't seen you look up at the stars since we were at the Academy."

Keith remained silent, his eyes fixed on the sky.

Suddenly, the answer hit him. "Oh, _geez_...you're not thinking about _her_, are you?"

The captain shrugged as best he could in his position. "You know, Lance," he began quietly, the tone of his voice so humble that his second-in-command couldn't help but take notice, "most of the time, I forget about her. I'm too busy thinking about other things. You know, like Voltron. Zarkon, Lotor, the forces of Doom. The princess and how to keep her safe. Most of the time, it's like she never existed." He swallowed. "And then sometimes, like tonight, I notice the stars and I think about her, and I wonder, how in the universe is Morgan Feld doing?"

"I doubt she's thinking about you, Keith. You hurt her pretty bad, you know."

"I know. But she really hurt _me_, too."

Lance sighed. "I can't believe you're even thinking about her right now. I mean, how many years has it been since we came to Arus? Four? Five?"

"A little over five."

"How can you still be thinking about her?"

"Oh, so you're going to tell me that Sven doesn't still think about Len? That _you _don't still think about Ginger?"

Lance sighed again. If this was how his friend wanted to play it, so be it, but he wasn't exactly prepared for this conversation. "Gods," he mumbled, irritated, "I sure wish I had a pack of cigarettes and a beanbag chair right about now..."

* * *

Once the cool night air hit her, Ginger began to sober up. "God, Jeff, I owe you one," she mumbled, allowing her old boyfriend to drape his jacket around her shoulders. "If you hadn't come by when you did...if I'd actually drunk that martini...wow, I would have closed the deal with Shannon for sure."

"No kidding," Jeff smirked back at her. Even though it had been a little over five years since they graduated from the Academy, she looked no different; she still had the same large sky-blue eyes and the same perfect halo of golden curls. "I saw what happened on Senior Night. You can't be trusted."

Ginger's face crumpled. "I miss Lance," she admitted.

"Wow. Where did _that _come from?" He placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, and she rubbed her eyes.

"It's true." She looked up at him miserably. "No one's ever been Lance, Jeff. Not you, not Shannon, not anybody. It's like I've been looking for Lance McClain in every guy I meet, and I can't find him."

Jeff took a deep breath, not sure how to answer her. Luckily, Lisa came to his rescue, swooping up behind her old roommate and wrapping her up in a hug. "There you are, Gin," she cooed soothingly. "I was thinking we should return to the hotel room. Cinda's coming with us." She looked over at her boyfriend. "Will you be coming with us, too?"

"In a minute. I have to say good-bye to everyone. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay." She grazed her lips against his in a quick kiss, then took Ginger by the hand and headed back into the reception hall.

Jeff watched them disappear back into the building, shoving his hands into his pockets in an effort to tamp down the chill in his body. He felt guilty. Looking at Lisa, he couldn't get last night's conversation with Christiane out of his head. _No, Jeff. She isn't. Lisa isn't The One_. Suddenly, he wished more than anything that Keith's little sister was there with him right now.

"Jeff, am I too late?"

Turning his head, he noticed Christiane behind him, still dressed in her Garrison Tech Sargeant uniform. "There was a bare-bones skeleton crew running operations tonight," she explained further, "and I couldn't get out. Tell me, are Morgan and David still here, or did they leave already?"

"They left a long time ago, Baby Girl."

"Blast it." With a pained exhale, Christiane sat down on the stairs. "I tried. I really freakin' tried to get here, Jeff."

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. As she nestled into him, she laid her head on his shoulder and momentarily closed her eyes. "I'm so upset that I missed them. I really wanted to see Morgan in her wedding gown."

"Don't worry, there'll be a million pictures floating around tomorrow." Without realizing what he was doing, he tightened his grip around her. "_I'm_ glad you made it, anyway." He smiled at her mischievously. "Though I was kinda hoping you'd be wearing a dress."

She kissed the side of his face. "You're being silly."

"Yeah...maybe I am." He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. Without knowing why, this was exactly the way he'd wanted this night to end. Cuddling with Christiane on the stairs at the end of Morgan's wedding reception wasn't how he thought he'd end up, but it was the very thing he needed.

"When is the Explorer taking off again, Jeff?"

"Monday at 0600."

"So I probably won't see you again before you take off."

"No, probably not. But shh, don't think about that now." Without opening his eyes, he continued to hold her in his arms, content to let the cool air and the last vestiges of the party wash over them. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. _Christiane _was exactly what he needed.

The clock struck midnight, and as its loud chimes echoed off the buildings, it signalled two things for Jeff. One, obviously, was that Morgan's wedding day had officially come to an end. But the other - well, that was harder. It signalled the beginning of the end of his relationship with Lisa.

Only now could he finally accept it.

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
